The mechanisms by which various pathways of carbohydrate metabolism are regulated in oral bacteria continue to be under investigation. Currently, special emphasis is placed on: 1) characterization of the enzyme glucosyltransferase (GTase) produced by Streptococcus salivarius and 2) resolving the means by which the synthesis and secretion of this extracellular enzyme are controlled. The crude enzyme complex has been resolved into two catalytically active components. One (GTase I), produces a water insoluble polymer from sucrose while the other (GTase S) catalyzes the synthesis of a water soluble polymer from sucrose. Mutants have been isolated that are missing the GTase I component. Production of the extracellular GTase complex by S. salivarius is completely inhibited by cerulenin. This antibiotic has no effect on DNA, RNA or protein synthesis, but does severely inhibit cellular incorporation of acetate. It appears that GTase secretion is somehow closely linked to the de novo synthesis of long chain fatty acids.